warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Whitewing/Main article
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |kit=Whitekit |apprentice=Whitepaw |warrior=Whitewing |senior warrior=Whitewing |queen=Whitewing |mate=Birchfall |daughters=Dovewing, Ivypool |father=Cloudtail |mother=Brightheart |sister=Ambermoon |brothers=Snowbush, Dewnose |mentor=Brackenfur |apps=Icecloud, Cherryfall, Dewnose |livebooks=''Ravenpaw's Path, ''The New Prophecy, Power of Three, Omen of the Stars, A Vision of Shadows, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw, Super Editions, Novellas, Field Guides |deadbooks=Unknown }} Whitewing '''is a white she-cat with green eyes. '''Whitewing is a ThunderClan warrior that has served under Firestar's and Bramblestar's leaderships in the lake territories. She was born as Whitekit, the sole kit in Brightheart and Cloudtail's first litter. Her apprenticeship took place during the destruction of the forest territories, but upon arriving in the lake territories, Whitepaw chose to extend her apprenticeship as to not leave Birchpaw alone. Eventually, she and Birchfall became mates, giving birth to Ivypool and Dovewing, two cats who would be instrumental in defeating the Dark Forest. As a warrior, she has been shown to have strong faith in StarClan and the warrior code. History ''The New Prophecy :Whitepaw is mentored by Brackenfur, training alongside her denmates Shrewpaw, Spiderpaw, and Squirrelpaw. When Cloudtail and Brightheart go missing, trapped by Twolegs, Whitepaw is frantic, but is overjoyed when her parents return. After the Great Journey, Whitepaw becomes ThunderClan's sole apprentice, and while the warriors help her with apprentice duties, she remains lonely and overworked. However, when Birchpaw is made an apprentice, Whitepaw becomes very close to him, even extending her apprenticeship so they can stay together. Power of Three :She is now a warrior, Whitewing. When Jaykit is made a warrior apprentice, Whitewing is the first to question the choice to apprentice a blind cat. However, she is strongly supportive of Millie joining the Clan and retaining her name. Later, she catches greencough, but recovers and receives her first apprentice, Icepaw, a decision made by Firestar because of the cats shared coloring. Eventually, she becomes mates with Birchfall and gives birth to Dovekit and Ivykit. Jayfeather takes interest in them, believing one could be the third cat in the Kin of your Kin prophecy. Omen of the Stars :Whitewing and Birchfall watch proudly as their daughters are made apprentices. However, when Dovepaw begins speaking of large brown animals blocking the stream, Whitewing scolds her daughter for frightening the Clan with her imagination. Unbeknownst to her and the Clan, Dovepaw has the power to hear and see beyond her normal senses. Her other daughter, Ivypaw, begins having recurring nightmares, worrying Whitewing greatly; though her daughter is in fact training in the Dark Forest. Whitewing further cares for her daughters when Ivypool becomes lost in the tunnels and Dovewing has recurring nightmares about her friend Swoop's death. Whitewing bravely partakes in the battle against the Dark Forest. A Vision of Shadows :When Bramblestar reveals the truth about SkyClan, Whitewing firmly believes that finding the missing Clan is the solution StarClan willed for the Cland to drive out Darktail and The Kin. She later comes up with a successful plan for each Clan to use their distinct abilities in a battle against them. Later, Whitewing becomes extremely worried after Dovewing disappears, though the birth of Ivypool's kits, Thriftkit, Flipkit, and Bristlekit, eases the pain. However, when Whitewing catches a terrible belly sickness, Dovewing's disappearance leaves Whitewing with little strength to fight the illness. But Whitewing recovers and Dovewing returns, and Whitewing is overjoyed to see her daughter alive, reluctantly accepting her decision to join ShadowClan to be with her mate, Tigerstar, and kits: Pouncekit, Lightkit, and Shadowkit. The Broken Code :Whitewing tries to encourage Squirrelflight to go and get her nine lives when Bramblestar is pronounced dead, though Squirrelflight snaps at her cousin out of grief. Super Editions :In 'Firestar's Quest, Whitekit is born to Brightheart and Cloudtail. When Squirrelkit and Leafkit are born, Whitekit is ecstatic to have new denmates to play with. :In ''Bramblestar's Storm, Whitewing becomes mentor to Dewpaw, her younger brother, training him and quizzing him on the Stick of the Fallen. She is buried during a mudslide, but manages to break free and help Dewpaw escape. After Dustpelt's death, she comforts Brackenfur. ''Novellas :In '''Leafpool's Wish, Whitepaw attempts to catch a large hare, but she is overpowered and knocked out, having her tail dislocated. Leafpool is able to relocate it, but the treatment causes Whitepaw severe pain, and she is watched over in the medicine den by Brightheart. :In Dovewing's Silence, Whitewing is pained by the death of Sorreltail, helping carry her body for burial. She later confronts Dovewing about her powers, expressing regret that her daughter had not confided in her. When Dovewing worries that her deceased Clanmates had died in vain, Whitewing counsels her daughter, explaining that the wounds of the battle heal with time. Detailed description :Whitewing 'is a small, soft-furred, snowy- white she-cat with green eyes and broad shoulders. Trivia Interesting facts *She has kittypet blood through Cloudtail. Author statements *Kate has said her purr is surprisingly loud. Mistakes *Although Sunrise says that Whitewing was heavily pregnant with kits at the start of the book, the allegiances still list her as a warrior, not a queen, but queens are often known to continue with their warrior duties until the last possible minute. *She is mistakenly called Whitetail. *She is mistakenly said to have pale blue eyes. Character pixels Official art Quotes |See more'}} External links * * * * * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages